Rouge scintillant
by Awaix
Summary: La fête bat son plein. Et au cœur des lumières scintillantes de Paris, c'est Marinette qu'Adrien ne lâche pas des yeux. OS.


Hello !

Je m'incruste quelques instants sur ce fandom pour poster ce petit OS. Rien de bien spécial, juste quelque chose de très fluffy, parce que je ne cesserai de le répéter : **le fluff, c'est la vie**.

(Et il faut que je me remette doucement à l'écriture avant mon tout premier Camp Nano depuis 2 ans.) ( _ **2 ANS**_ , vous y croyez vous ?)

 **Disclaimer :** Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir ne m'appartient pas.

 **Genre :** Romance, friendship.

 **Rating :** K

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Rouge scintillant**

* * *

Le rouge.

Rayonnant ; énergique ; passionnant. Amoureux.

Ce soir, Marinette porte une robe rouge. Et Adrien a la gorge nouée.

Vibrant ; vif ; tranchant. Amoureux.

Elle tourne la tête vers lui et lui sourit ; et Adrien lui sourit, lui aussi.

Il ne sait même pas ce qu'il préfère : le rouge de sa robe ou le rouge de ses joues ? Ce dont il est certain, néanmoins, c'est que le rouge est sa couleur préférée. Cerise, rubis, vermeille – lui aime le rouge pétant, le rouge ardent. Ce même rouge que porte si bien Marinette, et celui-là même qui va si bien à Ladybug.

C'est bizarre. Adrien n'a pas faim, et pourtant son estomac gargouille. Sans faire de bruit, il se tord dans son ventre, et non, non, ça ne lui fait pas mal – c'est simplement bizarre.

« Sympa les nouvelles chaussures d'Alya, hein ? lui lance Nino.

\- Les quoi ?

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais, rigole-t-il, c'est pas Alya que tu es en train de regarder ! »

Ah, encore du rouge (qui cette fois-ci vient teinter ses joues à lui). Ou peut-être est-ce plutôt cramoisi ? Pas aussi beau que le rouge de la robe de Marinette, en tout cas.

Et- ah, encore une crampe à l'estomac. Comme des palpitations.

… comme des papillons.

« Tu ne veux pas lui demander de danser avec toi ? »

Adrien ne comprend pas tout de suite que c'est à lui que Nino parle.

« Danser ? Je ne sais pas danser, répond-il en croisant les bras sur son torse.

\- Adrien Agreste, incompétent dans quelque chose ? Ça m'étonnerait. Avoue que t'as juste la trouille !

\- La trouille ? Pas du tout, je-

\- En tout cas, ne m'en veux pas mais moi, j'ai répété toute la journée. Salut ! » Conclut rapidement Nino en levant le bras en signe d'excuse, avant de partir vers Alya, lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille, et l'entraîner sur la piste de danse.

C'est la fin de l'année scolaire, et leurs années collège s'achèvent. Pour l'occasion, Chloé a invité toute la classe chez elle, et tout le monde s'est mis sur son trente-et-un. Nathalie a même aidé Adrien à faire son nœud de cravate. Et Marinette...

Marinette est splendide dans sa robe rouge scintillante. Pendant un instant, Adrien se demande si elle n'est pas plus brillante que les étoiles dans le ciel. Et puis-

C'est la première fois qu'il la voit les cheveux détachés. Elle a l'air gênée et époussette sa robe lorsqu'Alya lui lance un sourire d'excuse avant de la laisser, entraînée par Nino jusqu'à la piste de danse.

La fête bat son plein.

Et pourtant, c'est Marinette qu'Adrien ne lâche pas des yeux.

Il ne sait pas trop comment s'y prendre. Les papillons volent un peu plus vite dans son estomac tandis qu'il s'approche d'elle d'un pas mal assuré.

C'est rare de le voir comme ça – aussi peu sûr de lui.

Mais quelque part, Marinette l'a toujours impressionné. Et il ne sait pas s'il est à la hauteur.

Après tout, il n'a vu ça que dans les films.

« Marinette ? »

Elle se retourne vers lui et-

 _Ouah_.

(Il aimerait bien que les papillons se calment un peu.)

« Oh, salut Adrien, répond-elle, visiblement très gênée de se retrouver seule face à lui.

\- Toi aussi on t'a abandonné pour aller danser ? plaisante-t-il en se grattant la nuque. (Voyant qu'elle ne sait pas trop quoi répondre, il reprend :) Ça te dirait d'aller les rejoindre ? Enfin, je veux dire, d'aller danser, aussi. Avec moi. » Il lui tend la main pour l'inviter, et lui sourit.

(Ce qu'il ne sait pas, c'est que Marinette ne peut pas résister à ce sourire.)

« O- oui, d'accord. Avec plaisanc- plaisir, avec plaisir ! »

La main de Marinette est chaude contre la sienne.

Il prend son courage à deux mains et l'entraîne au milieu des autres danseurs avec la ferme intention de ne pas paraître incompétent face à elle. Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtent à un endroit, il déglutit, et vient poser sa main libre sur la hanche de la jeune fille. La musique aux airs électriques de Clara Rossignol du début de soirée a laissé place à quelque chose de plus doux. Elle vient poser timidement sa main droite sur son épaule, et les doigts de sa main gauche viennent s'entrelacer avec ceux d'Adrien.

Du rouge – sur sa robe, sur ses joues, sur ses lèvres. Et de grands yeux bleus brillants à la fois de timidité et d'excitation.

« Tu as les cheveux détachés, lui fait-il remarquer. Ça te va bien.

\- Oh, merci, répond-elle d'un sourire. Toi aussi, ça te va bien. Tes cheveux. Enfin, pas que tu aies changé quelque chose. Enfin, c'est comme d'habitude en fait. Euh, ça te va bien- ça te va bien comme d'habitude ! Enfin, tu m'as comprise... »

Marinette. Si maladroite.

Mais si mignonne.

Ça fait rire Adrien – et son rire se propage. Ça détend un peu l'atmosphère, et sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, ils se rapprochent un peu plus. Marinette sent le souffle chaud d'Adrien contre ses tempes.

D'un geste, il la repousse doucement et la fait tourner sur elle-même – elle manque de se faire un croche-patte, et ça les fait rire tous les deux. Puis il la ramène contre lui, et cette fois-ci, leurs deux mains sont entrelacées. Les doigts chauds et fermes d'Adrien, bien que légèrement tremblotants, font sourire Marinette lorsqu'elle relève les yeux vers les siens.

Adrien et ses papillons sont radieux.

« C'était une bonne idée, cette soirée, sourit-elle en suivant ses pas.

\- Une très bonne idée même. Comme quoi, Chloé a parfois de bonnes idées. (Marinette manque de lui marcher sur le pied, mais Adrien l'évite d'un pas élégant, et il continue :) C'est bien de passer du temps avec tout le monde avant la fin. »

Elle hoche vivement la tête :

« Oui. Ça me fait plaisir de passer du temps avec toute la classe. Et avec toi. »

Ah- Les papillons.

Il hoche la tête, lui aussi.

« C'est bizarre de se dire qu'on ne se verra plus aussi souvent l'année prochaine... continue-t-elle en laissant en suspens sa phrase. »

C'est vrai.

La fin du collège marque une nouvelle période dans leur vie, à tous. Et si certains sont sûrs de se retrouver dans le même lycée l'année prochaine, comme Alya et elle qui n'ont pas l'intention de se quitter, d'autres vont se retrouver aux quatre coins de Paris, tous dans des lycées différents.

« Et pour tout t'avouer, continue-t-elle finalement, ça me fait un peu peur. J'ai peur que tout soit différent, après. »

Instinctivement, les prises de Marinette se font plus fermes.

Il ne sait d'abord pas trop quoi lui répondre – après tout, c'est la première fois qu'il partage la fin d'une année scolaire avec une vraie classe. Il n'a aucune expérience dans le domaine, et aucun exemple à utiliser pour pouvoir la rassurer.

Mais ce qu'il sait, c'est que ça lui manquera, à lui aussi. Tous ses amis qui l'ont si bien accueilli, Nino, les professeurs... et Marinette.

C'est étrange de penser à une vie sans les maladresses et les rires de Marinette.

« Ça va être différent, lui répond-il, ses yeux verts dans ceux, bleus et un peu perdus, de Marinette. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que ça sera moins bien. Je suis certain qu'on se retrouvera encore tous. Je... Je n'ai jamais été dans une autre classe que celle-ci, continue-t-il avec un sourire qui se veut rassurant. Je ne m'y connaît pas trop, et je ne sais pas si c'est le cas pour toutes les classes, tu vois, mais ce que je sais, c'est qu'on est tous soudés, et qu'une vraie amitié résiste à tout. Même à des lycées différents. »

Il a l'air si sûr de lui – peut-être l'est-il vraiment ?

En tout cas, ça a l'air de rassurer Marinette.

« Tu as raison. Il n'y a pas de raison pour qu'on ne se retrouve pas après. »

Ils se sourient.

Et soudain, la musique change, et Adrien reconnaît ces airs de guitare électrique.

« _Jagged Stooone !_ s'écrit Nino en se précipitant vers eux.

\- Enfin un peu d'ambiance ! s'exclame Alya. Je commençais presque à m'ennuyer. (Elle se met à rire avant de tirer la langue à Nino qui fait semblant de s'offusquer.) Vous venez danser les amoureux ?

\- Quoi ? Mais on n'est pas- »

Marinette n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle se fait déjà emporter par les deux compères, accompagnée d'Adrien qui se met à rire de bon cœur. D'un coup, la piste de danse se remplit, et Rose, Alix, Juleka, Mylène et tous les autres, viennent s'agglutiner autour d'eux. Alya passe un bras sur les épaules de Marinette, Sabrina parvient à convaincre Chloé de se mêler à eux, et Nino et Kim entraînent Max, Nathaniel et Adrien dans leur danse euphorique.

Adrien ne s'est jamais aussi bien sentit qu'à cet instant. Entouré des rires de ses meilleurs amis – et, toujours dans son champ de vision, une robe rouge qui virevolte.

* * *

Il aurait aimé offrir une rose rouge à Ladybug - à _sa Lady_.

Mais le destin en a voulu autrement.

Et pourtant, elle est toujours là, à ses côtés. Et lui a toujours le cœur qui bat la chamade lorsqu'elle lui fait les yeux doux.

Ce soir, il n'a pas de rose pour Marinette. Est-ce encore un coup du destin ?

Il ne sait pas trop quoi en penser.

Parce qu'il remarque qu'elle aussi, fait battre un peu plus fort son cœur.

* * *

Il fait nuit et Paris scintille de mille feux.

Marinette brille autour des lumières et des étoiles. Et Chat Noir a la gorge nouée.

 _Ouah_.

Elle marche à côté de lui – ses petits talons claquent contre le bitume, et son bras droit frôle celui de Chat Noir lorsqu'ils se rapprochent un peu trop. A chaque coup de vent, il parvient à sentir le parfum de ses cheveux détachés.

« Je t'ai déjà dit que tu étais jolie ? chantonne-t-il, sans forcément attendre de réponse.

\- Oui Chat Noir, lui répond-elle en riant, c'est la troisième fois. »

La voir rire le faire sourire. Un peu.

(Beaucoup.)

« C'est très gentil de ta part de me raccompagner chez moi, lui dit-elle en levant les yeux vers lui.

\- Aucun souci, princesse. C'est mon rôle, après tout. Patrouiller, sauver Paris des grands méchants, raccompagner les jolies filles jusqu'à chez elles...

\- Oh, tu fais ça souvent alors ?

\- La routine, je te dis ! »

Elle pouffe une nouvelle fois et rentre ses mains dans les poches de sa veste en jean.

« Mais ça m'étonne quand même, reprend-il. Il n'y avait personne pour te raccompagner ?

\- Je n'ai besoin de personne pour me raccompagner, Chat Noir, lui lance-t-elle en le poussant amicalement. Mais... Alya n'habite pas dans cette direction, et... (Elle hésite.)

\- Et ? (Il insiste.)

\- Adrien a dû partir plus tôt. Son père ne l'a pas autorisé à sortir très tard.

\- Adrien, hein ? sourit-il malicieusement. (Il la voit rougir, et il se sent presque pousser des ailes.) Ton petit-ami ? »

Le rouge des joues de Marinette s'intensifie.

« Ce n'est pas mon petit-ami ! rétorque-t-elle sans cacher sa gène quant à cette possibilité. C'est... Un très bon ami à moi.

\- Et moi ? roucoule-t-il en se baissant un peu pour que leurs yeux se retrouvent au même niveau. Qu'est-ce que je suis ? »

Elle lui sourit. Deux yeux bleus joyeux dans deux yeux verts malicieux.

« Un très bon ami aussi, Chat Noir. Mais beaucoup moins élégant qu'Adrien, ça, je peux te l'assurer !

\- Quoi ? gémit-il théâtralement. Mais je suis le chat le plus élégant de tout Paris ! »

Enfin, ils arrivent devant la boulangerie de ses parents. Les mains toujours dans les poches de sa veste, Marinette se tourne pour lui faire face et lui sourit :

« Merci de m'avoir ramenée. »

Lui aussi, lui sourit :

« Tout le plaisir était pour moi. »

Des papillons dansent dans son estomac lorsqu'il la regarde.

D'un geste rapide, presque furtif et timide, il se penche et l'embrasse sur la joue – une joue rosée qui rougit de nouveau.

« Bonne nuit, princesse. »

Une fois la princesse rentrée dans son château, Chat Noir reste encore quelques secondes avant de partir jusqu'au point de rendez-vous qu'ils se sont fixés, avec sa Lady. Il est tard, elle ne devrait pas tarder. Il a hâte de la revoir ; elle, son courage, sa répartie, et le rouge qui lui va si bien. En attendant, il saute de toit en toit, aussi agile qu'un chat.

Autour de lui, Paris scintille.

Mais Marinette, à ses yeux, brille encore plus.

* * *

 **Fin**


End file.
